


柑橘奶茶(出差度假)

by HuanYu1998



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998
Summary: Alpha!Eddy/Omega!Brett
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	柑橘奶茶(出差度假)

「你還好嗎？」  
Eddy把Brett扶起來，他的眼淚和口水沾在床單上，濕漉漉的一片和精液全混在一起。「Brett，喊我的名字。」  
Brett哪裡還有說話的力氣？他搖搖頭，就著跪趴的姿勢往床邊爬。  
Eddy不給他逃跑的機會，抓著omega細瘦的腳踝把他拖回面前，他自認沒怎麼出力，但Brett的皮膚還是一下子就紅了；Brett沒喊疼，臉上的淚也已經乾得差不多，現下場面卻還是和正在被強姦一樣幾乎沒有區別。  
「對不起，傷到你了嗎？」Brett還是只搖頭，從鼻腔發出一點咽嗚。

Eddy知道他不該再繼續向Brett索求，只是因為工作的關係兩人將近半個月沒有好好放鬆，連人都不一定看得到了，更不用說接吻或做愛──雖然所屬同個樂團，但由於成員的溢出，不是每場表演所有人都能同台；前兩天Eddy因為別的工作安排到A市出差，Brett也正好參與處於A市的管弦展演，難得的機會讓Brett一結束演出就趁著空檔偷跑到Eddy所在的酒店房間，原本只打算見一面就好，事情卻在第一個吻之後一發不可收拾。

分開時Brett氣喘吁吁地伸出手擋住自己的臉：「不行……你明天早上還要開會。」  
手心被親了一下，Eddy把他整個人圈在懷裡：「就一次，好不好？」  
房間內飄散著的柑橘氣味一下子濃厚了起來，Brett被刺激得腺體微微發癢，沒忍住也洩漏出一點信息素。他責怪地看了自家Alpha一眼，Eddy有點心虛，只是一點也沒有要收斂的意思。  
他不是很經常像這樣為難長他一歲的戀人，可當時Brett穿著毛衣、被自己親得渾身無力軟綿綿地倒在床上，邊擺著架子邊小聲說「我很想你」，試問看到這種場景，還有哪個男人能忍得住？

Eddy在他的側頸落下細密的吻，Brett被親得有些動情，用膝蓋頂開Eddy，手臂卻緊緊環繞住那人的脖子。  
得到默許後Eddy進一步解開他的外套，相互觸碰到肌膚的瞬間信息素瞬間填滿整間屋子，他們從床上滾到沙發上，衣服散落一地，雖然是冬天但赤裸的兩人不只一點也不冷，反而渾身燥熱；Brett的手掌滑過Eddy的腰間，感覺指尖都是燙的。

再一次回到床上時Brett已經射了兩次，腿根和臀瓣因為後入的姿勢泛著淺粉色，Eddy用行動向Brett抗議自己還沒吃飽，趁著Brett失神的間隙把人翻到正面，一聲招呼也不打就直接重新插入；Brett的穴口已經開始發麻，快感和大腦意願相違背地持續湧上，Eddy撞得很兇，抬起他的腿完全不遺餘力的大力操幹。

他不敢叫得太狠，怕嗓子啞了：「不要了……Eddy，明天，明天……」  
「明天怎麼了？」Eddy彎下身來湊到他耳邊，先吻了一下他的鼻尖才貼近他耳邊說話：「明天中午就開完會了，你睡晚一點，醒來時就能看到我，好嗎？」  
Brett暈呼呼地點頭，然後又後知後覺地開始搖頭──他現在可不在發情期，Eddy帶給他的不只是純粹的慾望，Brett一方面滿足於Eddy對他展現的渴求，一方面又覺得身體實在吃不消，話說回來他不是個omega嗎？omega怎麼會他媽的有吃不消的問題？  
Eddy從Brett的表情看出明顯的不滿，還以為自己真的太過頭惹得對方不舒服，心疼地在omega的後頸落下一個安撫的吻，然後抱著他的腰加速挺進他身體裡。

Alpha的本意是想早點結束讓Brett休息，誰知道Brett覺得他在欺負自己，心裡更委屈了；肉根頂在他最敏感的那片來回摩擦，連同前端也被照料得妥妥貼貼，他在高潮的瞬間咬住Alpha的手臂不讓自己叫出來，後穴湧出一股蜜液，濕得連Eddy都忍不住往裡頭又埋了幾分。  
「停、等、先別……」  
Brett雙臂摀著眼睛哼哼，Eddy那點Alpha的壞心眼在這時候冒頭，他在omega高潮時用拇指揉捏他的後膝窩，那兒是Brett的另一個敏感點，剛被碰到身體就忍不住蜷曲，高潮被強迫延長，他前後都溼答答的全是水，差點以為自己失禁了。  
一陣強烈的羞恥感湧上，一向強勢的omega終於哭了出來，甜膩的奶茶味和清香的柑橘味融合在一起，Eddy含住他伸在外頭的舌尖，把omega整個人抱起來大力抽插，Brett觸電一樣開始顫抖，在Alpha把精液射進深處時連呼吸都停了幾秒。

「Brett，嘿，寶貝？」Brett恢復意識時Eddy已經換過床單，也把他渾身上下清理過一次了：「你還好嗎？」  
他累得話都說不完整，有點氣Eddy不顧他的意願堅持做完三次，可又覺得最後那次真的很爽，自己也不虧：「不好，累，渴。」  
Eddy給他端來溫水，小心翼翼餵他喝下，確定Brett沒事了才把空調溫度調高後一起鑽進被窩；Brett擺著一張臭臉，完全沒有平時坐在首席位上謙和有禮的樣子，他想和Eddy抱怨自己大腿很酸，可Eddy的Ed音都還沒發出來，那人就已經從背後把他抱了個滿懷。

「你幾號回去？」  
聲音太過溫柔，Brett一下子沒了脾氣︰「7號，比你早一天。」  
「那你還能在我這住兩天。」  
「那我的房間怎麼辦？」Brett彎起小腿向後踢了一下：「他們說首席特權能住單人間，從入住到現在我只進去放了個行李，床都還沒躺過，那可是King size的。」

Eddy釋出一點信息素：「一個人睡的，再大也叫單人床，知不知道？」  
Brett想笑，隨便「哦」了一聲當作回應，閉上眼睡了。

隔天早上Eddy起床時Brett還沒醒來，這種情況不太常發生，可見他真的累壞了。  
Eddy趁著出門前用Brett的手機給樂團負責人發了訊息，模仿Brett的口氣告訴他自己會住在別的地方，酒店房間可以退了；對方看上去有些驚訝，開玩笑地說怎麼這麼突然，是對房間不滿意還是和情人約會去了？

Eddy本想用幾個表情符號敷衍過去，發送前轉頭看了看整張臉都埋在棉被裡、只露出耳朵尖尖的Brett，突然間轉念，笑著打道：「房間很好，只是想跟我對象一起住。」  
對方好像又回傳了些什麼，放下手機前Eddy用餘光瞄到一堆問號和驚嘆號，也沒打算回復，心想再不出門恐怕會趕不上車。

也不知道剛才噴的那罐氣味消除劑夠不夠掩蓋掉自己身上的奶茶味，但就算掩蓋不了又怎麼樣呢？管他的。

他放下手機、彎腰親了一下Brett的額頭，拎起背包匆匆忙忙地跑出門了。

Fin.  
2020.07.31


End file.
